Australian Cricket Team
The Australian cricket team is the national cricket team of Australia. It is the joint oldest team in Test cricket, having played in the first Test match in 1877 (defeating England by 45 runs). As of 20 January 2010, the Australian team has played 719 Test matches, winning 51.87%, losing 20.87% and drawing 26.98% of its games. It has a winning record against every other Test nation. The Australian national cricket team has also led the ICC Test Championship table for the majority of the time since the creation of the ICC Test table system in January 2001. The South African cricket team did lead this table for a brief period from January to May 2003, before Australia resumed the first position on the table. Australia has since dropped down to third in the Test rankings behind India and South Africa.. Australia have made 6 world cup final appearances and have won the Cricket World Cup 4 times in total; 1987, 1999, 2003 & 2007. Australia have also won the ICC Champions Trophy twice in 2006 and in 2009 making them the first and the only team to become Back to Back champions in the Champions Trophy tournaments. Australia also have been the ICC U19 Cricket World Cup champions (Under 19 Cricket World Cup) in 1988 and 2002. Australia were semi finalist in the ICC World Twenty20 in 2007. As of 28 April 2007 they are undefeated in 29 consecutive World Cup matches. They have led the ICC One-Day International Championship table from its inception through to 18 February 2007, and then again from 7 April 2007 until 30 January 2009. In 2002, they were named World Team of the Year at the Laureus World Sports Awards in recognition of their world record sequence of test match victories. History Upcoming fixtures International grounds Statistics and records Current squad This is a list of every player to have played for Australia in the last year, and the forms of the game in which they have played. Each year, Cricket Australia's National Selection Panel (NSP) names a list of 25 players for the coming year, from which selectors choose Test, One-Day and Twenty20 International teams. Uncontracted players remain eligible for selection and can be upgraded to a Cricket Australia contract if they gain regular selection. Contracted players are paid a base retainer (A$180,000 in 2009–10), which is adjusted according to a player ranking system decided by the NSP as well as match fees, tour fees and prize money for on-field success. The 2009–10 list was announced on 15 April 2009. Of the players contracted only Brad Hodge has not played for Australia in the last year. Andrew Symonds, who has played ODI and Twenty20 cricket for Australia in the last year, had his contract rescinded in June 2009 after breaking its conditions, Key *S/N Shirt number *1 Player does not hold a Cricket Australia contract. Coaching staff *Head coach: Mickey Arthur *Assistant coach and batting coach: Justin Langer *Fast bowling coach: Allister de Winter *Fielding coach: Steve Rixon *Team manager: Gavin Dovey *Strength and conditioning coach: Stuart Karppinen *Team physiotherapist: Alex Kountouris *Performance analyst: Michael Marshall See also *Australian national cricket captains *List of Australian Test cricketers *List of Australian ODI cricketers *List of Australian Test wicket-keepers * Test cricketers